


The day I lost everything

by Naxxerie (HotShame)



Series: Stony Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Drama, Established Relationship, Implied Character Death, M/M, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/Naxxerie
Summary: Civil War AU snippet where Steve and Tony were husbands before the accords. How the “cave scene” (as I like to refer to it) confrontation might have gone if they’re married.





	The day I lost everything

“Why are you doing this Steve? Why are you taking his side?” Tony’s voice echoes on the cage they find themselves in.

“Because he's my friend. And I can't lose him.” Even to Steve’s ears, his reasoning didn’t sound as strong as he wanted it to be.

“But you can lose me. Is that it? You can toss me away -- but you can't do it with him?” As usual, Tony applies logic to counter Steve.

“He's with me even before I fell in the ice!” Steve answers, not once wavering.  _He can’t lose Bucky._

“And I've been with you after! Why? Am I not enough?” Tony’s voice breaks with his last question. It always has been his greatest fear. He still thinks he wasn’t enough for Pepper to stay with him. And now, Steve proves that even with his Technology, even with his money, (and good looks), he would  _never_  be  _enough_  to  _anyone._

Steve doesn't answer. He turns away. "Please don't make me do this, Tony." He whispers, praying to some deity, hoping that they could just resolve this. Why can’t Tony  _see?_  Why can’t his husband understand where he is coming from? What is so hard to understand that –  _he can’t lose Bucky._

__

_~~ (but you can lose Tony?) ~~ _

"Do what, Steve? Kill me?" Tony’s tone was challenging, as if he wants Steve to take the bait. What bait? To beat Tony to death? Turn his strength into the weapon that it was supposed to be?

"I can't do that. Not to you, I love you, Tony" Steve says, in a soft voice. To Steve, it felt like a confession, but all Tony hears was a reminder of his husband’s broken promise.

"But why? Why are you leaving me? We can still talk about this, Steve. Let's not—Don’t give up  _everything_  for him, Steve. Let’s go back—and discuss the accords. Hell, I’ll give up on it. Please,” Tony takes a deep breath.  _Don’t leave me alone._ “Please come back,” he says, his eyes fill with barely contained tears.

Steve refuses to look at him. "I'm sorry, Tony. I really am."

Tony stands straighter. "No." He pushes all his pathetic thoughts, his fears of being alone, at the back of his mind.  _He's lying._ Tony’s mind echoes.  _He never loved you._  “No. You really aren’t.” He raises his arm, his blaster aimed and ready.

Steve stiffs and takes a step back. He raises his arms. “Tony.  _Stop._ ”

But Tony can’t hear pass his mind screaming –  _he never loved you. He never did._  He couldn’t even hear the words his AI’s –  _Friday_  – words. “Sir at your left—“

Tony fires his weapon but Bucky, armed with Steve’s shield, jumps between them. The blast pushes both of them out, and Tony falls over the edge.

“Tony!” Steve screams as he stands abruptly and runs after him. “Tony—No!” he screams and is ready to jump over the edge when his arm was pulled back. He turns around, his face filled with anguish, his heart felt like it had fallen alongside his husband, his eyes filled with tears that he can’t stop. He can’t hear anything. It feels like the world had stopped. He looks back to see where Tony— _why hadn’t he resurfaced?_

Steve looks over the edge – and he can’t see Tony’s bright blue light that signifies his _ ~~—~~_

_~~ (life) ~~ _

Steve shakes his head and stands over the edge. “TONY!” he screams. But nothing happens. A huge blow of snow blows him back and he stumbles along with Bucky who’s trying to also push him back.

“Steve – we’ve got to go—“Bucky says, trying to rattle some sense over his friend. “I’m sorry,” he says, as more of an afterthought. He wasn’t aware of the extent of Steve and Tony’s relationship. His mind is still not as stable as he wanted it to be.

Steve refuses to hear him and stands over the edge, he knows – fully understands the dread of their situation. They’re still being chased; they’re still escaping from capture. But,  _tony._

_ Oh god, what has he done? _

Without much thought, Steve jumps over the edge. “Tony!” he screams as he falls. He could barely hear Bucky’s voice screaming after him, “STEVE!” but it all fades away, he needs to see him. He needs to see his husband.

His instinct taking over as his body tries to prepare for the fall.  _There—_ he could see his husband’s body lying on the ground.

_ Motionless. _

_ “Why?” _  Tony’s pained voice echoes in his head.  _“Why are you sacrificing everything for him?”_

Steve has been foolish, he now understood. He shouldn’t have gone against Tony in the first place. He shouldn’t have acted without thinking of the consequences. He might not agree with Tony, and with the accords, but they could’ve talked over it. Why does he have to lose his mind over the sight of his friend – a part of his past? Over his husband, his present – and his future?

Now he’s gone. He could see it now. He lost him. And now he’ll lose his life over his mistake.

_ He lost everything.  _

__

He wishes the ice could swallow him again. And hopes that when his eyes opened, it was to the sight of his husband smiling down on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short and something that just came out last night. I might do a rewrite of the whole movie if we watched it again (hopefully with a happier ending, lol). :D


End file.
